Facets Of Shinigami
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Duo Maxwell has many faces; these drabbles only reflect a few of them. If you look at a many sided jewel, who do you see looking back at you?
1. Death's Ride

**Death's Ride **

By:_ Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…or a motorcycle for that matter.

* * *

Wufei chanced a glace behind them as he and Heero ran for the jeep. Heero jumped into the driver's side, Wufei made no protests as he kept watch on the passenger side. The get away jeep Duo had lent them started like a dream, Heero wasted no time hitting the gas pedal sending them from zero to sixty in seconds.

The jeep was out of the curve, and running down the highway, before Wufei had time to catch his breath. Wufei kept vigilance, watching the road behind them, but privately thought their mission seemed to be going exactly as planned.

Wufei glanced to the stars, and only had time to yell a warning, before a helicopter turned its high beams on above - momentary blinding both of them. Wufei grunted his discomfort when he felt the jeep veer off the road by a couple of meters- it seemed even Heero wasn't immune to the sudden blinding light.

Though he did recover faster then Wufei.

Wufei hoped that they'd 'meet their maker' (as Duo would say) when a hail of bullets opened up from the 'copter. He heard Heero grunt as he swerved to avoid the hail of high-powered automatic bullets, aimed at the hood, which might have hit the engine… and may _have,_ or may _not_ have, caused the car to blow up.

Wufei realized that he could do _nothing_, and Heero (typically) was the only one capable of driving them off-road, so that they might lose their pursuers.

Wufei made him-self as small as possible, neither of them had any way to return fire, and keep from crashing. Wufei had brought his swords, and Heero was driving, and Wufei doubted a handgun would take care of an armored 'copter- they didn't have that much luck.

And if Duo's jeep had ammunition hidden somewhere, he hadn't told them, and they didn't have time to look _while_ they were shot at. Heero, giving Wufei no warning, turned off their headlights, and swerved into the forest.

Wufei cursed as the jeep lurched and bounced under them, going over rocks and fallen logs- and the gods only _knew_ what else. He hoped Heero knew what he was doing.

Moreover, that Duo wouldn't kill them if something important was broken… or scratched. Wufei choked down laughter, here they were under superior fire power, and they might get ambushed any minute- and he was thinking about that braided baka trying to kill _him_ for a change.

Heero hit the brakes, bringing them to a lurching stop- and cutting the engine. Then he and Wufei huddled close to the floor, as the copter's blades slashed the air, as if crying out at the unfairness of their escape.

Wufei didn't know how long the 'copter roared above them, ever searching, and waiting for only a glimpse of them. Nor did he know how Heero had hid the jeep so well, that not even _metal_ glinted up when the high beams went over them, the first few times.

Perhaps, he had Duo to thank- for the Deathscythe pilots obsession with the color black. Whatever saved them that night, Wufei gave them his most sincere, and grateful, thanks. Even as the 'copter's noisy engines and blades left them to refill, or search for them somewhere else.

As dawn's first tentative rays brushed the sky, painting it like a rainbow, Heero drove them out of the forest, and they made their way cautiously to the safe house. Wufei gulped down his fear when he saw Heero tense, as the first one to greet them, was the for once _solemn_ braided-baka. Duo took one look at his jeep and heatedly scowled at the two them.

Quatre and Trowa came out, and although Duo _said_ nothing, both Heero and he silently resolved a way to fix Duo's sour mood.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Duo bushed back his hair with his sleeve, as his hands were covered with oil. Heero's and Wufei's mission yesterday hadn't gone so well, and the two had been forced to make a near suicidal escape. The end result was that Duo's jeep was totaled.

Then again, Duo would probably be a little suicidal too if he was being chased by OZ, who had 'copters _and_ high-powered rapid- fire machine guns. The jeep had been hit incredibly hard by the hail of bullets, dents, and finger wide holes covered the vehicle.

Duo shuddered, and let his forehead rest against the jeeps side. He thanked the God of Death as meaningfully as he could that he'd let Wufei and Heero escape _Him_ for just a little longer. Duo patted the jeep's hood, and got up, heading to the safe house to take a shower.

Away from the jeep, Duo mused to himself that it was a good thing Heero knew how to steer off rode and into the forests, which had been a near miracle. Else… it would have been a real possibility that Wufei and Heero would be either dead… or captured. Neither option appealed to Duo, or his fellow pilots.

As Duo entered the safe house, he noticed Wufei and Heero were gone, and Quatre was on the phone. The ever silent Trowa was in the kitchen, probably cooking something up. Shrugging of his clothes as he headed to the shower, Duo was glad when the hot water helped wash away the oil and grim.

Scrubbing himself till his skin was tinged pink; he managed to get in all _off_, and reached for the shampoo and conditioner combo, lathering it and rinsing everything off once more. Pulling back the shower curtain, he grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapping it around his waist and heading to his room for clothes.

Duo glanced around his room, finding it _clean_; when he knew he hadn't cleaned it. Could it possibly be the work of a forgiveness-seeking Heero and Wufei? Blinking back his surprise, he found clothes _laid out_ for him on his bed. They were the black leather pants, boots, and jacket he had seen in town and wanted but hadn't bothered pointing out.

So _someone_ had noticed…

Duo grabbed a black tank top, which he noticed with a smirk, went rather well with the leather outfit. He sighed at the hair though; he looked like something out of the old Tarzan movies, with his hair down, wet and wild.

So he sat down to brush it out, and braid it, which he usually did in the bathroom… which was why his showers usually took so long. Glancing around his now clean room, he noticed something he hadn't when he first came in- a folded note.

Done with his hair he picked up the note and unfolded it. In a loopy scrawl that was almost _impossible_ to read, it said the following…

_Duo,_

_Sorry about the get away jeep._

_Come around back, got a surprise for you._

_Wufei & Herro_

Duo chuckled and put the note back down, so Heero had probably cleaned his room, since the other pilot _was_ a neat freak. Though Heero couldn't tell _fashion_ from _clashing_, as his tank top and shorts often showed blatantly.

Wufei likely saw him eye the leather outfit… and now that Duo thought back on it he had seen Wufei shake his head. Duo wondered if Quatre had helped them-probably feeling guilty for not having their promised get away vehicle ready, and having to resort to Duo's jeep.

Shaking his head with the note clutched in his hand, Duo went to see just what the boys had around back. He pushed the screen door open… only to be shocked speechless. Trowa and Quatre stood on either side of him, Heero before _It_ and Wufei behind _It_.

What was _It_? A dream motorcycle- two cylinders and sleek as a cat, black as a panther… and the keys dangling from Wufei's fingers. Duo _knew_ he was drooling…and not just about the bike. A very self-satisfied grin was firmly on the Shenlong pilots face.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that Duo." Quatre murmured teasingly, a pleased smile lighting his features. Duo's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and an honest smile lighted the Deathscyth pilot's features.

"Like it?" Heero asked hesitatingly, as if he needed verbal admission. Duo nodded, chuckling gleefully.

"_Love_ it, Hee-kun, _love_ it!" Duo admitted gleefully, and before the others knew it, Duo was sitting aside the motorcycle with annoyed expression. As Wufei danged the keys above Duo's hands, the braided pilot was sitting down, and pouting at Wufei.

"What do you say to Quatre, Duo?" Trowa asked blandly, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. Quatre was chuckling softly, a hand over his mouth- as if Duo's good mood might end if he saw Quatre laughing.

With a roll of his eyes at Wufei, Duo turned to Quatre, and placing his hands together as if to pray- said in his own rapid fire way the following.

"Thank you! Can you make Wu-man give me the keys now Q?"

This sent Quatre into galls of laughter, which he didn't even attempt to hide. With a shake of his head, Wufei tossed Duo the keys, and Trowa – who had been hiding an as- of- yet unnoticed helmet behind him, patted it firmly onto Duo's head.

Duo gave him a thankful grin, and clicking the helmet in place, he revved the motorcycle up. With a delighted yell he set off down the driveway, braid dancing behind him, as he turned. He came back, an impulsive grin on his face, as he announced his motorcycle's name to his gathered friends.

"I dub thy gift Death's Ride!" Duo laughed as his friends traded glances, and shook their heads in amusement.

"Come back in Duo, Trowa cooked your favorites." Quatre announced with a grin, as he spoke Duo's eyes alighted with joyful enthusiasm. As the five sat down to eat, they thought Duo ate a little slower then usual, perhaps thankful that the jeep had saved his friends for there would never have been a apology for a wrecked jeep if they hadn't lived.

-The End-

* * *

AN: Pointless little happy fic. Hope you enjoyed –please R&R!


	2. Death Doesn't Get Sick Days

**Death Doesn't Get Sick Days…**

By _Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Duo Maxwell- or any other Gundam Pilot.

* * *

Duo Maxwell woke up, on the hard forest earth, with a sniffle. Duo was a little worried about the sniffle; the streets of L2 had taught him that heath was vital. You could catch your death with such a little thing as a sniffle- as most of the nastier illnesses started with such a sniffle.

Still to a Gundam Pilot, a sniffle was nothing compared to broken bones, deep lacerations, or the ever present possibility of death. Shoving back his feelings of unease of not having any immediate access to medications, Duo continued toward the well hidden Oz base.

Duo would have loved some backup- or Deathscyth, but the Doctors had told him the risk was great enough. What with only Duo, _and_ the C4- _and_ what few rations he'd been _allowed_ to bring along, on the _week long_ trot through the forest to the base.

After he destroyed it, he was just expected to trot right back (_another_ week long walk). So far, he had been very lucky.

Though there had been a few times he would have sworn he could _smell_ Oz right on top of him. He had thought, _hundreds_ of times; that they would surely look down and see him. They hadn't- but it had been so close- much of that time Duo was sure he was running out of luck.

Sometimes he had caught them standing not even as far away as his _braid_. Quite luckily those incidents had been few, and far between, and Duo had never been seen in the think forest.

The main reason getting to this base was so important, was it was Oz's main firearm manufacturer. It had such superior scanners, and defense/offence capabilities. Added to the fact that while the forest deterred most normal people, the forest was a peculiar for airplanes, which 'disappeared' over the forest more often then, they were allowed to come out.

The Doctors had theorized the base was able to 'catch' space ships, and planes (and Mobile Dolls/Gundams) on its radars. Not to mention the well trained guards, of which many of Oz's faculties lacked, therefore their trainer's could only risk one pilot at a time.

J and G had argued over who (Heero or Duo) would be better suited for the near month long mission, and J had finally bowed to G's assessment.

Not only was Duo the only pilot with superior survival skills- as G had put it a beginning on the streets was better then any stimulation however realistic, but even J had to admit that he had the vital surveillance, and infiltration skills, drilled into his head by the hardest teacher of all- life. That and he knew every trick in the book, and would remember them better then Heero ever could.

Where as Heero would have had to take refresher stimulations, and then study up on everything Oz might spring upon him. That wasn't to say that Duo hadn't studied the out of date blueprints- and he did have a ten-year-old geological map.

Duo knew a lot of things could change in ten years, and that's another reason G had sent him in. Heero relied on what accurate information there was- while Duo was more adaptable.

That, and Duo was doing this mission _entirely_ _without_ a Gundam's possible back up. Rescue would only be possible if he could get to the communications site on the Oz base.

Which was next to imposable to do without being spotted- as that was in the center of the faulty (if the blueprints were still accurate) and was therefore as unlikely as a snowball being spit out of hell.

Duo chuckled, and stilled glancing around, tensely half expecting Oz to jump out form behind a bush and yell a warning to one of his Ozzie friends. Time itself seemed to still, but Duo heard nothing- save for the occasional chirp of a bird, or rustle of wings.

Dry pinecones, newly fallen pine needles- and stones littered the forest floor -making for nice cushioning for his steps. Duo knew that the convenient 'softener' could very well work for his enemies, as well as him, he knew nature didn't dwell on human matters.

Duo groaned when he caught site of the clearing- a yard of clear ground in every direction around the building. The second he stepped into the clearing, he would be spotted, and likely never be seen again.

Quickly scanning the forest, he cursed himself for not noticing the approaching Oz men sooner. Ducking and crouching behind a tree and bush, Duo watched the as the five split into two groups.

The decision that Duo now faced, was one that could make a normal soldiers career- or get him killed. However, Duo had his orders, and had determined to follow them no matter the risks.

They had fixed into two unites, one of three- and the other of two, Duo decided that sense the group of three was returning to the base across the field, to follow the group of two.

It was a good thing Duo had, for the two had unknowingly led him to an entrance that wasn't on the map- an underground sewer. Before the two can climb down into it, Duo grabbed his only weapon, a wire twine, which though it doesn't look like it- was strong enough to strangle a man.

Duo could have howled for laughter, when the two separated one staying to guard, while the other went to take a piss. Before the man could unzip his pants, Duo caught him in a choke hold. This was nothing like on TV, Duo held on for life- for that was what was at stake, his life. The Oz man had a gun, Duo did not.

The man quite obviously struggled for his own life, but was unable to yell for help, or make any noise as he started to gasp for breath. Duo winched after the task was done- the man would either die or wake up, with the possibility for brain damage. he would have rather killed the man with a gun instead of this.

Duo quickly got the man's gun. and was amused to see it had a silencer, which was practically doing his work for him. He quickly checked it for ammo seeing that it had a sufficient amount- for if he had to use the gun more then five times- he was probably dead anyway.

That duty done, he sneaked to the edge of the forest where the other guard stood. Duo aimed, making sure his target was for sure, and wouldn't rebound to hit Duo if he, by some ill-luck, missed.

Duo didn't miss though, and the man fell dead with soft _thunk-_ the sound of his body hitting the ground. Putting the safety on, and hanging it across his back, Duo made his was down the manhole.

Duo knew he had only a limited amount of time before someone found the bodies- even if he had attempted to hide them, they would assume that something had gone wrong.

However silent he had been, Duo was sure that someone had heard, and he was jumping at shadows as he sprinted to the entrance of the base.

Duo shuddered as the plank of metal that covered his entrance, clattered slightly on the tile floor. As he peered over the edge, he checked his surrounding twice, and after making damn sure that gun safety was on- after all, the last thing he needed was a hair cut.

Duo leapt, and rolled to the wall.

The hallway was bright, and tiled in mismatched patterns on the floor; the walls were made of cement, and probably something stronger in-between, the ceiling was smooth, harsh florescent lights every few feet- along with vents.

Mentally reviewing the blueprints, Duo got out his compass and headed in the direction of the bathroom closest to the communications site, or where the communications site was _supposed_ to be.

Walking into the bathroom, Duo noticed that there was a supply unit close by, and thinking of his worn clothing he decided to dress up like a Oz guard- just incase he got caught along the way back.

'Sides, the thought of the reek he would smell of in a week was unbearable- after all he had already ruined two sets, and the third was well on its way. There was only so much ware-and-tare clothes could take, especially when you used streams to wash them in.

He used the gun to hold the handles of the doors closed. Duo dressed, and entered one of the boxed off stalls, planting the rather excessive amount of C4 behind the toilet.

He hit the timer for forty minutes- which should be plenty of time to get out- _and_ make decent headway away from the Oz base.

As Duo tucked his braid into the uniform, pushing the hat down to cover his eyes, he glanced in the mirror to make sure his appearance was semi-regulation.

Duo grabbed his gun and double checking the safety, he headed out- looking back and forth he caught site of an irate looking man. Upon seeing Duo, he marched over, and thrust some papers into his hands.

"Deliver these to the communications faculty, they are important! Don't forget to be quick about it!" The man demanded. Duo saluted- as higher ups demanded, and headed in what he hoped was the right way.

"Where do you think your going? The communications site is the other way!" The man yelled- annoyed. Duo made a about face, and ducking his head, he hoped the man thought the flush of red was of embarrassment- and not anger.

Duo could feel the man's eyes boring holes into his back, as he walked, till he was out of sight of the ill tempered man. Only then did he glance at what he was carrying, and did a double take at his luck- the documents looked to be new plans for weapons.

Duo grinning with triumph, Duo glanced around for a way to escape the base; after all in less then thirty minutes it would all likely be rubble. Duo, frustrated, with seeing no way out of the corridor- except through the double doors- that probably led to the communication site, Duo looked up and smirked.

The vent system was just about big enough for Duo to crawl though- but he would lose time getting out- but at least he would be out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**One Week Later **

It had taken longer to get out of the forest then expected, because the survivors had quickly located him, and hunted him all the way out of the forest. Duo had left the gun somewhere in the forest when they had stumbled upon his camp site one night.

However, what was important was that he was sick now- and out of the forest without any major injures _and_ with the Oz documents. Duo was currently 'recovering' at a safe house Quatre had recommended.

It was still the same night that he had stumbled, looking half dead, out into the nearest town. At which, he had contacted G and sent the information- and he had told Duo to sit tight for they were sending Heero. Who they had informed him, was about to go in and retrieve him anyway.

Heero hadn't said anything on the way to the safe house, and Duo had in a way, been grateful. His head felt sore, and his nose ran, and he knew his hair was filthy. When Quatre had seen his appearance, he had marched him into the bathroom, and given Trowa _and_ Wufei orders to find him proper clothes.

Quatre still didn't understand how Duo was still so tired, but had found the small blond bossing the other two funny. Maybe that was for the best; Duo closed his eyes and was drifting to sleep in his own room for once. An insistent beeping laptop woke him, groaning, he rolled over and checked the laptop.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, for the mission he had been sent to go with Heero, to take care of, a _thankfully_ 'normal' base- in the usual way.

"I guess Death doesn't get sick days…" Duo muttered, and he stretched, reluctantly ready for yet another mission.

* * *


	3. Braided Boys and Kitty Clowns

**Braided Boys and Kitty Clowns **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

One-shot, hints of a Trowa/Duo pairing.

This was the first, if very lately written Challenge for the hopefully-continuing-next-year, "_Chaos', Star's, and Fire's __Halloween Challenge_" with the theme of "a cat and costume involved". I'm so sorry for being late – I promise to do better next year! I decided to put it into "_**Death's Drabbles**_" – because – one, its mostly about Duo, and two – I don't want to add a fifty-sixth story just now. _Enjoy_!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Duo let out a frustrated growl – it wasn't his Gundam's fault that the damned-and-cursed bolt wouldn't fit on the _one_ blasted place it was supposed to – but sure as hell showed that Duo's mechanic skills were getting rusty. That was worrisome – true enough, but it wasn't something Duo could help until he got his hands on some new supplies.

"You look like you need a break." Trowa's voice came from above – and Duo felt his face flush as he looked up, his expression torn between guilt and embarrassment. Guilt at having gotten worked up enough to warrant Trowa's attention –and embarrassed because Duo had taken so long to notice that Trowa was indeed there.

Duo heaved a sigh, and Trowa's hand came into view to aid him in his scramble up the face of Deathscythe.

"Yeah – think we all do. What do you suggest?" Duo asked him, taking in the garage from his vantage point – the hulking shadows of their Gundam's were dancing from the unfixable ever-swaying row of lights above them.

"A visit to the circus would not go amiss." Trowa commented, his voice soft even in the echoing underground of the garage. Duo looked at him with some surprise; Trowa's amusement flickered over his features.

"The circus - in the _fall_?" Duo asked him doubtfully, Trowa's lips pressed together, he gazed out over the Gundams – lost in his thoughts. Beside him, Duo felt awkward to witness the normally sure pilot thinking so deeply of his fleeting comment. He almost wished he could take it back – and was about to tell Trowa it wasn't important when the taller polite spoke.

"Why not, Duo? We can send these things into almost any terrain – including space – why not a circus in the fall…" Trowa seemed to earnestly want an answer, but Duo shrugged, looking instead to the metallic surface of Deathscythe.

"The bears?" Duo muttered under his breath – Trowa, hearing him, tilted his head with the thought.

"The circus can go on without them." Trowa assured him in a somewhat adult-reassuring-children tone –Duo flushed, but Trowa did not seem to mean it as an insult.

"Ah, hell Tro' – if you think we ought to go to the circus – you get them to set up, and I'll bring the others along – alright?" Duo spoke turning away to the line that would lead to the floor, he was hoping to put the subject to rest – but when he turned around to wave good-bye, Trowa looked as if he had a idea – and Duo knew that he ought to have just left it well enough alone. Now he knew Trowa would find a way of setting up a circus in the fall – or worse, the winter.

Duo was half asleep, dozing in front of the TV – when with a soft thud, the front door opened and whined shut, though startled, he felt reassured when Quatre greeted whoever it was with soft, friendly overtones of welcome. Quatre, Duo knew – only did the soothing-tone-thing with the polite – so it was either Trowa or Wufei – both who had had missions last night.

The soft creak of weight against the floorboards let Duo know whoever it was, was in the same room as Duo. Duo peeked out at the darkened living room with one eye – not too surprised to see Trowa leaning over the couch staring at him.

Trowa had his arms folded over the top of the couch – so it was easy for Duo to see that something was in his hands – something that looked an awful a lot like a poster. As if savoring the experience – Trowa unrolled the poster – proudly it proclaimed the first-ever winter holiday circus experience in space.

Duo groaned softly, and chuckling Trowa left – having let the poster fall onto Duo's face. Trowa had kept his end of their proclaimed deal – so Duo knew he had to convince the other polite to go, or he would have 'lied' – Duo was determined that that would not happen.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Slowly, he stretched his back arching off the couch – it would be easy to convince Quatre – he would be curious as it was. As if summoned by his thoughts – Quatre softly padded into the room, his slippers having been hastily put on when he had heard Trowa enter. Without hesitation his eyes flickered from the poster to Duo - a question in his blue eyes.

"So, Q-man, feel like going to the circus with me this Friday?" Duo asked of his friend, grinning in a mischievous way. Quatre's lips quirked in his own amusement, motioning for the poster – which Duo willingly handed over, Quatre nodded while handing it back.

"I have nothing else to do, so I do not see the harm in it," Quatre paused as he left the living room following after Trowa who had headed for the kitchen, "how do you intend to get the others to agree?" Quatre finally asked, Duo merely grinned.

"That, Q-man, is my little secret."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Duo knew Wufei had been avoiding him – likely Trowa had told him _something_ to do so. But Duo, after nearly two days - had him cornered – and there was absolutely no excuse for hiding in his room while Duo was waiting to pounce outside it.

"_C'mon_, Wufei! At least hear me out!" Duo begged shamelessly, his ear pressed to the door to better hear Wufei's retort.

"The last time you said that, you nearly got us both blown up!" Wufei had yelled, and Duo found himself sprawled on the floor, his ass on the ground, rubbing his still sensitive ear. He rolled his eyes – Wufei was just overreacting – again. The _last time_ had been a mission – and Duo, for a change, had been the only one with an idea to complete the mission – blow everything up.

"This is different!" Duo growled out, scooting to the other side of the door – his back against the wall. His arms and legs were crossed, and his eyes narrowed on the thin door – if worse came to worse – he _would_ knock down the damn door and act 'unmanly' – his word was on the line. Duo Maxwell never went back on his word.

"What could possibly be different about being almost blown up, _again_?" Wufei was at least talking to him – that was _something_ – but Duo wished he wasn't as stubborn as Duo himself was, sometimes. Q would tell him something along the lines of now Duo knew how it felt to deal with himself – but that just wasn't true – Duo was only stubborn on _some_ things – and not the things Wufei went _on and on_ about.

"Can you at least _talk_ to me _face to face_? I'm not asking you to do anything dangerous…_yet_…" The last part was whispered – but the door opened, only an inch, but it was an improvement. Duo sighed, flipping his braid behind him as he stood, his head tilted to the side, he and Wufei stood eye to eye.

"Yet, huh?" Wufei had very good hearing – all the pilots did, but sometimes Duo forgot that.

"_God-damn_, you're so _paranoid_!" Duo complained, Wufei snorted - amused, and Duo realized the same applied to all the pilots – so Wufei did have a reason to be silently laughing at him. _This_ time.

"Language, Duo. If you don't want me to bail you out last minute in case something goes wrong on some half-assed mission of yours – what is it?" Wufei asked, dark eyes amused as he studied Duo's face – Duo was a better actor then the lot of them, but sometimes his eyes – for all that they were glazed with humor, gave him away.

Now that Wufei was in front of him, demanding an explanation to why Duo had been chasing him around for these past two days – Duo stumbled over how to word his request. He didn't have the best of relationships with Wufei – he just didn't get the other pilot, but both of them respected each other.

"I want you…to go with me to the…erm, circus." Duo words faltered at the dark look that passed over Wufei's face. Acting quickly, Duo forced the door open wide enough to have wedged his shoulder into the partly open door – Wufei, who had been about to close it, was quick to release his grip, least he injure Duo.

"It's not a joke – or a prank – or a mission – or whatever damn else you've convinced yourself it is. I just want you to go with us!" Duo rushed, the words coming quickly now that Wufei looked angry. It seemed silly even to Duo – now that he had said it.

"_That_ is the reason you've been stalking me for _two days_?" Wufei asked – his voice was soft with an unknown emotion – Wufei's only other hint of emotion was the raised brow. Duo nodded- whispering a soft "yeah", he knew without looking at the side mirror in Wufei's room that he was blushing slightly – said like Wufei had phrased it – it sounded silly even to him.

"Fine – I'll go, on one condition." Wufei began, and Duo felt so relieved that Wufei would go willingly – he really did not want to knock out and drag Wufei to the circus, Wufei might actually go through his threat and cut off Duo's braid.

"Anything." Duo promised – the moment the word left his mouth, he knew he'd fallen into a trap. It was too late to take it back though – and besides that, Duo was curious what Wufei would request of him.

"No more pranks until the war ends." Wufei was smirking, and Duo sighed – his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Fine, fine – you have my word - no more pranks till the war ends." Duo promised woefully, giving a solemn nod. Leaning in the doorway, Duo surveyed Wufei's room – it was the first time he had more then glimpsed it.

"Duo," Wufei suddenly spoke up, catching the braided boy's attention, "next time, just ask." Wufei said, surprising him, Duo turned away – there was one more pilot to convince – and he would be the hardest yet.

So lost in thought Duo was, he almost didn't hear Wufei's softly spoken - "good luck".

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Heero stood as still as a statue, but his eyes were on Duo – his hands his were clenched at sides; it was the only visible sign of his ire. Duo was on his laptop – which it's self wasn't enough to bring Heero's blood to a boiling point. It was what Duo was _doing_ that was making the other pilot's fingers itch for his gun.

He was looking up porn – _and_ music. Either could invite viruses that could compromise their position with a tracer – or look into Heero's files. If there was one thing Heero still valued – it was his privacy.

Dou sprawled out on his stomach on the floor near Heero's bed was not his idea of privacy, for all that the braided pilot seemed to have no concept of it.

"_What_," Heero stressed the word, seeing with some satisfaction that Duo jumped in surprise not likely having expected Heero to speak so soon – Heero knew Duo too well to assume he had caught the other pilot unaware, "are you doing, Maxwell." Heero finished – his voice was bland, calm – collected, though internally he was struggling with the urge not to strangle his fellow pilot.

"Well, ah – buddy, I'm just paving your way into civilization – got to be prepared for when the war ends and all." Duo babbled when he was nervous – it was a fact, and for all that Heero wished Duo was babbling he wasn't – which meant he had planned offsetting Heero. Heero realized with a wary look to the screen of his laptop, that he was being manipulated by his 'best friend'.

"With… porn and music." Heero stated dryly, Duo boldly stuck his tongue out – what would have goaded Heero into further anger had he not realized this scenario for a trick. The only question that remained – and the one Heero dared not to endanger by acting out of character – was what Duo wanted from all this.

"Hey – don't bash it, modern art and music can be…enlightening." Duo murmured in undertone, his fingers dancing over the keyboard as he logged out – just to prove he could maneuver in Heero's password protected supposedly 'impenetrable' defense system.

Heero watched him carefully, but snorted in his unease – Duo _was_ trying to put him off guard. When he was finished, Duo stood and set the laptop on the bedside table – then promptly invaded Heero's personal space by standing closely. Heero had to admit – if he hadn't figured it out, he would be unnerved. As it was he was tightly controlling his emotions and facial expression to look at least 'upset' – which for Heero would have translated into "very pissed off" - with the other pilot – truthfully, it wasn't that hard. Duo was making it easy to be angry.

"In fact – it can be so enlightening that I've decided to leave you alone for a whole week if you do one thing with me." Here it was – the reason for Duo's act, Heero couldn't help but tense – he knew better then to jump to conclusions when it came to Duo. Duo got in your head and somehow – like a damned mind reader - anticipated those conclusions. Heero knew that – so he decided to offset the braided boy.

"Fine." Duo's eyes were comically wide – his mouth having dropped open at Heero's quick agreement.

"But – you – you don't even know what it is! I could be asking for anything!" Duo exclaimed – practically yelling – Heero slowly smirked. He had done something Duo had least expected – as such, he supposed he should be congratulated for shaking up the braided boys predictable world.

"Is it?" Heero spoke, raising his eyebrow, unable to stop his lip from twitching upwards in his amusement. Duo was quick to take the situation in, he looked darkly to the door, likely wishing only to get this over with – escape, and go over in his memory to find what went wrong with his plan.

"No – I can admit you got me this time, Heero. The guys and I are going to see the circus – Trowa wanted to see if I could get all of you to go. I gave him my word." Duo's words were oddly bitter – and Heero hesitated, wanting to reassure the other pilot knowing how much keeping ones word meant to Duo.

As Duo began to leave, shoulders slumped – Heero found he could not bear to see Duo leave in such a state.

"I'll be there." Heero spoke softly, eyes going to his laptop – then to Duo, who had spun around giving him a warm smile that was well worth the slightly bitter aftertaste in Heero's mouth at the knowledge that came with knowing Duo had played on his emotions once again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Looking out over the throngs of people that were huddling together in the stands of the circus, Duo had to wonder if they were foolish – for it _was_ the winter holidays, a time people should be spending with their families – or if they were bored. They were awfully silent after all…

If he were entirely truthful – Duo was a bit of both, silly - and bored. At least though, he wasn't alone – no, Wufei was huddled in goose-feather coat, somehow looking both serious and already freezing-his-ass-off all at once – and Quatre, well, the poor blond looked confused. Used to the heat, the "moderately chilly overcast" – incidentally had started spitting snow a half hour ago, was a rare treat. One Quatre had every right to relish in – though cold himself, Duo was happy for Quatre's new found delight in the weather.

Heero was by the tent entrance – leaning against a mental pole, the security muscle men on the other side kept their eyes on him, knowing that if anyone was carrying a weapon – Heero would spot them first.

Trowa – well, Trowa was the reason Duo was here, both to support his fellow pilot, and to see the once-in-a-life-time-act Trowa had hinted at. So far – Duo wasn't very impressed – then again – the show hadn't started yet…

As if summoned by Duo's thoughts – the "Circus Master" appeared in a flash of colorful – if festive black and orange, smoke. Instead of saying anything the man merely pointed into the darkness of the tent – a spotlight was quick to follow in the direction – there stood Trowa, in a cage.

He was wearing black velvet – and what little of him wasn't covered in the black cat-suit was painted. Even his face and hair had been painted - it was art, and even from this distance Duo thought he could see the 'fur' flex with Trowa's movements – Trowa bowed then, all proper and polite, as if he was dressed in royal clothing instead of a cat costume.

Heero was suddenly beside Duo, settling down between him and Wufei – and the act started, as if they had waited for Heero to sit down. Two sets of panthers and tigers each were led on stage, each held by a muscle man in a fake-furred cat-like toga.

Each of the four huge cats were led to a corner of the cage, with a clank-cling, the four exits sprang open – and with little urging – the cats stepped into the cage. Duo's eyes were wide – and like the rest of the audience, his breath was held – waiting for the outcome.

When Trowa moved – it was not to leap away from the big cats in fear – nor to go for a weapon that wasn't there. Instead, quite calmly he moved towards the huge lion – then, as if to prove it was tame for all that it might still attack him, Trowa sat upon the lion's suddenly tensed back. Duo saw what the rest of the audience – save the pilots, likely did not; Trowa was soothingly petting the lion's mane as he moved his feet and legs as if to an unheard beat.

Beside him, Quatre made a soft choked noise as Trowa flipped – doing a handstand upon the tiger next to the lion, just in time too - as the lion growled and jerked to snap at Trowa. Without a pause to flinch as the lion snarled at the tiger, Trowa somersaulted across the cage to the other female lion.

Trowa boldly danced around her as she swatted somewhat playfully at him – seeing him safely away from them, the lion and tiger – having not been truly riled, settle, likely having dealt with something akin to this act before.

Then – finally, Trowa faces the last big cat – a female tiger that had warily watching through out the performance. Trowa dances over to her – it is oddly waltz like, hypnotizing and yet somehow elegant. Instead of 'playing' with her, Trowa bows – tipping his head to her.

In an unpredicted move – she rears up on her hind legs and with Trowa gently holding her paws in his cupped hands – they danced together in the cage, with the two lions and other tiger watching somewhat apprehensively, the waltz like dance between tigress and cat-costumed pilot ends where it had begun – at her corner of the cage.

Duo couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing Trowa and the tigress bow to each other before the curtain is pulled on the act and the "Circus Master" walked back on stage, announcing the next act.

As the pilots sat on the top row – next to the stairs that led down onto the ground, they had little trouble getting down and into the backstage to lecture their friend on his next "once-in-a-life-time-act" not being one that could be so literal.

AN: No – I have never seen such a thing – no, I do not know if it is possible to do such a act. No, I will not take the blame if you attempt such a thing.


	4. Part One: Worthy of Your Kiss

_**Worthy of Your Kiss **_

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_; I do not own Gundam Wing.

Note; this is one for Chaos Silk's (very belated) birthday – so, yeah, have a good one! This is my most slash-y-ish drabble, with Duo playing a key role but stepping back to let the love of Heero and Zechs bloom. Yeah, that sounded sappy. Let's move on before I embarrass us all with mushiness. I'm fairly certain Heero would see me shot for the sappy moment alone…. –_whimpers_- hide me?

Pairing; Zechs/Heero

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hey," Duo nudged Wufei gaining a glare for his troubles, the braided once-pilot paid it no mind as he nodded his head toward their mutual friend, Heero, "what do you suppose he's been watching for all night?" Duo asked, the curiosity and mischief in his gaze served to make Wufei uneasy enough to blurt out an answer.

"He takes guarding Relena seriously, as we all should." Duo wrinkled his nose at the scathing tone, shaking his head only once. He tilted his head as he watched Heero scan the room, his eyes pausing at a group before moving on.

"No, that's not it – he is watching for someone…" Duo insisted, Wufei merely sighed moving his eyes heavenward. Duo was impossible to deter once he got an idea in his head. In some ways this made him effective – in others, well – it also made him an annoyance.

"How would you know _that_?" Wufei asked softly, uncomfortable to be talking openly of a comrade behind his back. Or so it felt, though it was not anything negative, both Duo and Wufei had too much respect for Heero to be so inclined to gossip. Let others do so, but they had to stick together.

Wufei flushed slightly – though Duo would likely think it ire – remembering some of the things he had overheard. There were rumors of all sorts about the pilots – and that they were lovers, that they shared a mental connection – some of these things were true, in parts – but Wufei still wondered why it was they gained such attention.

"I've been watching him, of course." Duo answered promptly, as if it should be so obvious.

"Of course…." Wufei mimicked Duo's last words, feeling somewhat childish doing so – though justified – though Duo only smirked, as if proud.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Duo tried for casual, and when that failed he sulked in the shadows. Heero wasn't giving him one clue. Wufei had been right to mock him – what sort of Gundam (former, it was true) pilot was he? - that he couldn't even figure out who it was Heero was looking for…it was frustratingly _annoying_.

It soothed his pride only a little that he was, after all, up against Heero who - to the causal observer - gave away nothing. Duo's lip curled childishly. It wasn't fair, he had been doing nothing but watching Heero catch glimpses of a mystery person all evening and he still hadn't a clue to if the person was male or female (though he did know that the crowd Heero paid the most attention to was the former high class enemies of the Gundams – that was normal enough) Duo was growing more then a little tired of it. Perhaps he ought to just come out and say something. Or ask Heero.

But that would be admitting he had given up the 'game'. Duo sighed, flipping his braid against his back where it bounced against his thighs as he moved into the crowd. What happened next served to prove to Duo that he was both out of practice – and short. He might have graced himself with his street smarts for being able to blend in, though he hadn't been aiming to do so. It occurred to him too late to do any good.

Someone walked into him, Duo knew the person was either older or heavier then he was (which wasn't hard as Duo had been on a diet to _gain_ weight since being told at eight that he was malnourished) as the 'bump in' forced Duo nearly on his ass. If not for the person holding him up, he was sure that was where he would have ended up too.

"Are you alright…02?" The last word-number was a husky drawl that caught Duo's attention and tensed his legs and shoulders automatically he was on the defensive. This person, he knew, had fought in the war – had been their greatest enemy in a mobile suit of his own.

"Fine, Zechs…." Duo murmured wary, his attention so focused on the other that he hadn't noticed they had drawn an audience. Zechs had the same blue eyes as his sister, Relena, but that was where they differed, Zechs had long silvering hair bleached so in his youth by space travel, where Relena had darker blond almost a brown color. Not until Quatre, slender and blond – though taller then Duo – stepped forward with a deliberate attempt to get their attention did Duo take his gaze off of Zechs.

"Are you alright, Duo?" Kind light blue eyes regarded him; there was worry there – and a wary hardness for their old enemy – but it was Quatre's voice and presence that drew Duo back to him self. Of all the former pilots, only Quatre had learned to be human – had had a childhood – had a life to live and a company to run after finishing their war.

"Fine, Quatre, just getting clumsy in my old age." Duo excused, offering a way out for both he and Zechs. Quatre chuckled, for Duo was not yet twenty – some of the elders past their thirty year mark frowned, wondering if they should take insult to Duo's comment. Duo didn't care if they did, or thought themselves better off then a simple known street rat.

Duo meant it only as a dig at Zechs, in any case. From the narrowing of his eyes, Zechs understood that well enough. Duo, with a lazy grin for Quatre, turned on his heel and left – trying to tell himself he was not fleeing – to the balcony.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What happened?" It was Heero who came to ask him that in the end. Duo somehow wasn't all that surprised that he had chosen to come out and speak to him when he had run away. Duo sighed slightly, glancing to Heero who did not look to him – politely – as he gazed up at stars. Out here, Heero's windblown always-wild brown hair almost looked black; the dark blue of his eyes would match an evening sky before sunset.

"Ran into Zech's is all." Duo mumbled it, reluctant to admit it – even if Heero had likely seen it all from start to finish – he had been shaken by how easily he had been caught off guard. Zechs could have killed him, and Duo knew he would have been helpless.

"Looked tense…" Heero prompted for the sake of conversation, his heart wasn't in it. Heero would rarely say something the long way if a few sparse words would do just as well. It was the way he had always been, and Duo did not begrudge him the habit.

"I'm not stupid enough to kill him in front of everyone, Heero." Duo's tone was defensive, though teasing. He hoped to lead the conversation to something else – like the mystery person who Heero had been scoping most of the night (though Duo had been unable to catch a glimpse of said person) from the sudden tension in Heero, Duo knew he had caught on to the change of topic that Duo wanted to turn to.

"The war is over." Heero growled it out, as if it excused his behavior – though not Duo. His fingers fisted, trembling, in a fight with Heero he would lose. It was only the fact that he didn't want the shit beat out of him – or to meet Quatre's sad gaze the next day – that Duo restrained his anger.

"Whatever." Duo hissed, and Heero tensed knowing he had overstepped their friendship; he turned away, at least trusting Duo not to backstab him. War had taught them that people skills were not needed to kill, in this time of peace Heero found that to be untrue. It seemed to him those who had trained them and gifted them with the Gundam's had not expected them to live to see a time of peace.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

'_Why would he take Zech's side over mine?_' Duo could not help but wonder later, as he lay abed attempting – and failing – to find sleep. For though Heero did not say anything outright – he wasn't the sort to do so- that had been what Duo had heard and taken away alike a burden within his own heart.

He couldn't lay that question to rest. There was a brotherhood between the pilots, one which not even they themselves fully understood. But it was there, and had been since the beginning and between times thick and thin – but earlier that night, Duo had felt that brotherhood strained to the point where he had feared it would break.

Quatre, always aware of such things, had sensed it and sent his guests away. It had taken more then an hour to reassure the blond they weren't going to do anything rash, up to the point where they had been guilt tripped into staying the night. Duo huffed curling onto his stomach, staring out at the door as he considered – logically – what he did and did not know about this evening.

Heero had found someone he was interested in, for the kind of attention Heero had gave out had only ever been for an enemy - a mission - or someone dying. None of those had been going on – unless there was some new power which was surfacing that was a danger and only Heero knew of – which wasn't something Duo thought could be possible. But that was a possibility.

Heero had done a fair job of ignoring Duo – and everyone else – until their conversion. That was odd in it's self. Heero rarely involved himself unless something bad – like blood – might have been spilt. Duo was not fool enough to attempt something on an open ballroom dance floor. Of that, he had thought Heero would know his self control better. Even when faced with a former enemy who had faced them openly in battle and attempted to send them to Death's gates on a far too often to be comfortable with schedule. Duo would not have spilt first blood.

Yes, Heero had been almost irrational…. almost _protective._ Duo's eyes, purple amethyst in the twilight, widened. A grin, smug in its own way, curled his lips. '_Heero fancies someone … I think he's fallen for the once bad guy_.' Satisfied that logic matched what he had thought, Duo then frowned. There was no sure way to find out if Zechs liked Heero the same way unless outright asked, and Heero would never be so bold.

'_He'd kill me if he ever found out what I intend to set up_…' Duo mused as he reached for the jeans he'd laid carelessly on the foot of the bed for tomorrows change in clothes. It was time to wake the others, if nothing else – they would be amused – but Duo liked to think, rather optimistically, that they'd go along with it once Duo had laid it out for them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"No." There was no kindness in Quatre's one-word answer. This caught Duo off guard – of all the pilots - he thought Quatre would understand his reasoning. Somehow he had to convince one of them; otherwise none of the others would budge.

"No?" Duo could not help but say, his tone as surprised as he was.

"It is dishonorable, Duo, to treat a guest in such a manner." Wufei stated, seeming to be the only one who could explain Quatre's reckoning. It was, after all, Quatre's house they would play this all out at. _If_ Duo could get them to get along with it that was.

"Ah, come on – forget honor – this is _Heero_ we are talking about. Heero _needs_ us to do this." Duo told them, his hands moving as much as his lips were, he could not help but gesture and "speak with his hands" as he had been told he did. Most especially not when all that stood in his way of 'helping' his best friend was a few prickly morals and ethics.

"He needs us to assault Zechs?" Even for Quatre that tone was mocking, Duo resisted sighing and rolling his eyes heavenward; he'd work with what he had. He nodded a few times emphatically.

"Yap, it's for his own good – otherwise, well – Heero may well end up to be an old man all alone up on a mountain somewhere with only _dogs_." Duo thought it was very nice of him not to suggest anything else, no leer – no smirk, even so his fellow pilots knew him well enough to know he had known what he had suggested.

Quatre wrinkled his nose; even Wufei curled his lip - though he likely knew he was being manipulated – from Trowa, the hardest of the three to read, there was a bland amusement in one green eye, and a tilt of his head.

"He'd live." Trowa's tone implied more amusement with Duo then was warranted, and that something very bad might happen to them if they did follow Duo's bit of insanity. How he suggested all that with _two words_ – and no expression – was beyond Duo's ability to reckon.

"Yes… but would he be _happy_?" Duo insisted to ask them, there was uneasy looks among the three, Duo was nothing if not stubborn and persistent.

"Would _we_ be happy once he finds out what it is we've done?" Wufei asked in turn, his raised eyebrow the only sign of his doubt. This time, Duo _did_ roll his eyes.

"I'd take the fall for it, it is _my_ plan. He'd thank me in the end." Duo told them sternly, it wasn't as if Heero would kill them. He didn't think. He _hoped_. As if in silent answer to his half-prayer one of them gave in, even though it caught even Duo by surprise.

"I…will help you with this." Trowa murmured then, his green eyes distant and far away as he considered something none of them could guess at. Duo let himself grin, knowing that where one of them "fell" they all would.

"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed, shocked and outraged.

"Trowa?" Wufei questioned, frowning and pensive as he glanced between Trowa and Duo.

"Thanks, Trowa!" Duo couldn't help but chirp, all too pleased with himself.

"We know how he is; he needs us to do this, in his own way." Trowa explained his reasoning with a small smile; Quatre quickly became withdrawn, considering everything before he moved forward. It was just the sort of person he was, underestimated in battle; Quatre was the cleverest of them so far as strategy and knowing before the enemy did what his – or her – next move would be. He was brilliant like that, wasted behind a desk as far as Duo was concerned.

"You're both certifiable." Wufei proclaimed, still glancing between Trowa and Duo, it was Trowa who caught his eyes and spoke though. When he wanted to, Trowa did speak if he felt strongly about what he observed.

"Yes, that's true enough Wufei, but for the sake of honor… how else will we know Zechs – if they get together – has real feelings for Heero or is just playing with him to get to us all in one foul swoop? Heero wouldn't handle such a betrayal of his heart well…" Duo could tell that Trowa had touched at something within Wufei – something that would accept nothing less then to go along with the plan.

"I'll go along with it too." Quatre spoke boldly in the face of the silence Trowa had created. Duo grinned, sitting back, he found it gratifying that now he was not the only one and Wufei would be better convinced by these two then himself.

"Winner?" Wufei murmured in a questioning tone, narrowing his eyes on the blond.

"It's the right thing to do, just to be sure, Wufei. If we don't we'd always wonder." Quatre told him gently, an understanding smile upon his lips. Wufei grumbled under his breath for a moment before he made his decision.

"Fine. Count me in." It was almost too soft to be heard, but it was the finale agreement Duo needed to go ahead with his plan. He was smiling like an idiot at the serious boy, who didn't meet his eyes until he spoke.

"You're the best, Wufei." Duo added a touch more affection in it then strictly necessary, Wufei flushed, though not perhaps with agitation.

"Don't rub it in, Maxwell." Wufei growled out in a snarl, Duo only winked before turning his attention to the two amused pilots who had not spoken a word while Wufei and he had had their 'moment'.

"Wouldn't dream of it, alright this is the plan…."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; this is part one, mind you, part two has its _dialogue_ all written out, but I'm not sure how to fill it in...anyway, its been months and months and _months_, so I figured if I posted something it'd make me feel better after all...might stirr my plot bunnies too, so this is part one, and part two is coming out soon I'd hope...


	5. Part Two: Worthy of Your Kiss

**_Worthy of Your Kiss _**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_; I do not own Gundam Wing.

Note; this is _part two_ of "Worthy of Your Kiss", and it's about damn time too. So, Happy early-late birthday to _Chaos Silk_, and happy Mother's Day tomorrow to everyone else.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Welcome, Zechs." It wasn't to be expected that Quatre himself would greet Zechs at the door. Usually when he invited someone, they were greeted by staff. Quatre only ever showed a truly personal interest when it concerned his fellow pilots – his friends. As this, assuredly, did.

"Thank you, Winner for inviting me into your home, though I do wonder what it is that you intend to come away with from me." Zechs looked about himself and his surroundings as if he expected there to be something to be wary of. Quatre kept his smile to himself.

The entrance to his home (for it was, indeed, his home, no matter that it was the size of a mansion) was cream white marble and soft colored walls in tones of desert gold. Most of the ceiling was painted glass in colors of either sunset blues or sunrise reds, depending on if you were in the west or east wings. Here they were mixed and mingled into a purple that glittered from above. Quatre loved looking up at the sky and had seen no reason that he could not be "richly eccentric" in the coloring of his own dwelling.

"Why would you be so bold as to ask this of me so abruptly?" Quatre asked his voice soft, questioning. It was not that he meant to threaten Zechs, this was a different sort of interrogation. For one of his friends, Quatre would do much more then what Duo had asked of them, if only to see to their comfort – whatever hand they had been dealt.

"It is not often – nor under peaceful circumstances – that I am _privately_ invited into the home of a former enemy." And that, Quatre knew, was the difference to this meeting. It was why Zechs had been fine at the ball, yet now, was uneasy. It was why he was wary to the point of being defensive. Quatre wanted to tell him that there were easier ways to arrange for his death, rather then having invited him into his home. Murder was personal, yes, but there was a line to be drawn against stupidity.

"A truth, I assure you, is all I would be assured with." Quatre said instead, gesturing deeper into his home. With his cryptic words to tease, he turned on his heel heading down the long entrance hall where a lesser dining room sat. It was on Zechs now, to follow and be led into the "belly of the enemy" - or to leave and never know. Quatre wondered how strong his curiosity was – it was something to uncover – when he heard footsteps following him. It would be something he'd have to uncover.

"What truth would that be?" Zechs asked from behind him, likely wondering at what game Quatre was playing. He'd have to wait to find out. Quatre glanced to the servant that stood by the door, unsuspecting – though Quatre had long ago issued orders that they be armed; he was greeted with a bow. Quatre took in the familiar sights, a table that was set, ready, and a tray of teas arranged and a steaming pot of water. The servant had left them; by the time Zechs entered and was seated. Quatre wasn't one to let another pour his own tea, when he could do it just as well himself.

"How would you like your tea?" Quatre asked, taking in at a glance how Zechs was reacting to this treatment. He _must_ have noticed that the servant had had a holster across his chest, in the very least. Yet for all that Quatre had not threatened him, he was making it plain that he_ could_ – that here, he was master.

"Mild." There was no hesitation, no nerves or stutter. Quatre wondered if he had already figured out what was going on and was only playing along now, following the steps. Quatre poured the hot water and set the teabags in, then decided to shake things up. Make Zechs a little less comfortable.

"Intriguing... I have always thought the way a person likes their tea would say more of them then they would say." Quatre spoke though lowered lashes. If his intent was to threaten or seduce, this technique would do. Zechs narrowed his eyes, suspicious and too still as he spoke, choosing his words with care.

"Oh? Well, _that_ is an interesting theory." Quatre could not help the smile that flittered over his expression. Zechs was loyal and true to who he was, he would not be swayed by subtly; no matter how expertly it was thrust upon him.

For that was what Quatre was; a _successful_ business man, he sat in meetings with men and women who lived to manipulate and detail – stark honesty was a rare thing. A deadly thing to possess, for it was an as good as a knife at ones own throat. Quatre had learned that lesson well and early at his father's insistence. If Zechs had intended anything, Quatre with gifts of empathy, and training, and business, would have been able to tell. Zechs, at the moment, did not have a plan.

"Isn't it?" Quatre mused, tapping his fingers impatiently against the saucer his tea sat upon. This game was at an end, all that remained was for Zechs to finish it. It was just as well that it hadn't gone on long; Quatre sometimes did not like what he found out while doing this among friends or ordinary people. It felt too much like betrayal.

"What do you want from me?" Zechs asked then, his voice calm for all that he was tensed as if about to be attacked. Quatre gave him a sympathetic look, and decided to let the game rest.

"Last night, you bumped into Duo. He has a theory about you and a _mutual friend_ of ours." Quatre sipped at his tea, finding it at the right temperature – not enough to burn his mouth, though enough to warm him after slipping into such a cold and calculating persona. It brought back memories of Wing Zero, though this was not brought to the surface by a machine – this, instead, was always lucking beneath the surface of himself. He wondered if Heero might sometimes feel as he did, or Zechs, though he knew that to be a question for another time.

"This friend, I take it, would be a Gundam pilot?" Zechs followed his lead, drinking the tea only after he had. He was being cautious, which Quatre did not disapprove of. Still, it was clear that this side of him had put Zechs on edge, he was still nervous – and Quatre would not have the thought that this meeting had been the reason Zechs failed what tests he would be put to though shortly.

"Why do think this?" Quatre asked, smiling and feeling almost playful. Zechs was smart, that, not even Duo could deny – it was why Quatre was put into play first, to let Zechs know something was up, to put him in guard, but not to scare him off quickly. Quatre did not think that would have been a problem in the first place – Zechs was no coward.

"I do not think someone of your class would mingle much with his." Zechs was pushing at him, trying to see if this was truly Quatre – or another side of the façade.

"You underestimate him, if you think Duo so crass." Quatre fought away from the urge to fall back in the role he had vacated, it would have been satisfying to tear at Zechs with the invisible knives that were words and bleed him dry for an insult to Duo. Quatre had always been possessive of his friends – protecting them from insults and injury was his second nature. It seemed that he had underestimated Zechs – this was no longer _his game_, it was more personal and worrying to be at the receiving end.

Quatre wondered, fleetingly, how far Zechs would take this, how much talent did he have to draw out the answers? Would he guess that he had grossly underestimated Duo, who had planned all of this? How much would Quatre betray? Would all that Duo planed unravel? His mirth fled now, Quatre pressed his lips tightly together as if to keep such answers to himself.

"I did not say that, Winner, it is a fact that I admire him – in fact – I respect all of you, in one way of another." Zechs must have seen something of his thoughts cross his features, for he was backpedaling swiftly. Quatre could appreciate such efforts being taken for his own sake; it was clear enough that Zechs realized his error.

"Oh? How is this so?" Quatre tilted his head, giving in to his curiosity – he wanted to know what Zechs had to say. It might give him a hint to why Zechs had came when called here today.

"Your self for example, heir to an empire of an industry that is critical to the people, yet deals with them fairly. Most interesting that you would pilot, yet you did - and met your old life fairly at the end of it. I could never do so, I barely hold speaking terms with those who consider themselves friends of my father, or sister." Quatre was well aware that Zechs would be giving over control of the conversation. He wondered how far Zechs would give.

"I see." More in control now, Quatre spoke. He _did_ understand more of what was going on, at least.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, Winner?" Defensive now, Zechs seemed to be building walls between them. Quatre smiled to reassure him then, what had been done today could not be undone – but bridges still could be built.

"Merely a comment you need not fret over, Zechs, tell me…what do you think of Heero?" Quatre sat up a little more, for he did not mind letting it be obvious that _this_ was the point in the conversation that he was really interested in. Zechs seemed to sense that, he tensed, likely wondering what it was that Quatre was fishing for.

"He is certainly worthy of the name he adopted as his own. More so then I am of my birth name. He is equal to me, I believe as far as ability is concerned." Zechs would do well to remember that of all of them, in the war; it had been Heero who faced him more often then any other pilot. Quatre almost smiled. While certainly aware of the rest of the pilot's abilities it had been Heero which Zechs had been most focused on.

"Indeed?" Relena would not thank them if her brother became withdrawn and broken. Quatre knew then how carefully he had to tread over. It was like ice-skating – too much weight would break the ice. Drowning was not an unpleasant death, but Quatre thought that there had been too much death in his life. Better not to risk it. Better to finish this.

"You'll forgive me, Winner, but I did not think you one to indulge in compliments from one who was once your enemy. Likewise, what does _any_ of this have to do with Duo's theory?" Those words – those thoughts – were certainly strange to Zechs. Quatre shrugged, it was not his doing that Zechs had grossly underestimated Duo – doing had all too often been fatal for their enemies on the battlefield. In the here and now, Duo still plotted and pretended, though his trust in them – the pilots – was unshakable. They were Duo's weakness; it was often humbling to realize it.

"You are right, of course. Heero was watching you last night, Zechs. Tell me why you think this is so?" Quatre asked plainly, Zechs looked out the window – rolling hills and a small forest surrounded the estate. For a long time, he did not speak; Quatre almost thought he would not. That the subject would have to be changed; at least Zechs would come away from this knowing that Duo played a bigger part then he had guessed. It was a wise lesson to learn. This way, facing Duo as he was now facing Quatre would not later be too much.

"I would not know." Quatre was about to speak –to dismiss his question, or wash it away with trivial things - when Zechs, still lingering on the sights outside the window, spoke.

"I think you do." Quatre lingered on the words, thinking carefully of what he was going to say. Narrow eyed, Zechs looked to him, frowning.

"What are you implying?" He was becoming impatient. It was just as well. Mind games were not Zechs strongest point – that was his sister's strength more so then his own. Quatre smiled ruefully - it had been no easy thing for Duo to arrange for Relena to at least agree for Zechs to come to the manner.

Even then, standards had been negotiated (at no point was Zechs to be threatened physically) and there had been lines crossed and boundaries redefined. It was one of the few times Duo showed himself to be a true genius. If Duo ever alighted to be something in the business world, he would have the full backing of Quatre – and not only because Duo was a friend. In that, Quatre did not mind admitting his own ruthlessness.

"Merely that Heero is closer to you, then what it may appear." Quatre could not let everything that Duo had done fail, not even if Duo would forgive him for it easily and begin all this anew. Quatre allowed himself to leer, even if he thought of Heero as nothing more then a brother. They had never been lovers.

"I did not come here …." Indignation choked Zechs, his words faltering – failing – Quatre took the chance, and interrupted – pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, _why_ did you come here?" It was a question that lingered with Quatre, though Zechs had likely avoided answering it – even within himself.

"I…I was curious." His reasoning was flawed, but Quatre would not be so rude as to point _that_ out without some subtly. Still, it had to be said, and there were times to be vague – and times to be forthright.

"_Perhaps_, but I think you _know_ what I imply between yourself and Heero, know this Zechs, for what it is worth _I_ find you worthy of him. However," Quatre drew his hands together, fingers interweaving – it was not done to threaten with fists when words were just as effective, "if harm comes to him _because_ of you, I will use every resource I have, without reserve, to see all you love and care for is swept under the rug of history and forever forgotten, even if I must become what I loath to do this, I will." It was no idle threat, and Quatre had never been so forthright of his more damaging intentions.

"I understand…thank you, Winner." Zechs eyed him carefully, as if only now fully aware that Quatre was much more then a pilot – or a battlefield enemy. His resources were rooted in politics and wealthy the oldest wealthy powers, with those who – like his sister – held the sway of the people. Zechs did not know if even Relena could protect him, if Quatre turned his full attention to seeing Zechs fall from grace.

"If we have such an understanding, Zechs, it would not be amiss to call me by my given name." Quatre smiled then, and it might have been unnerving to Zechs that his smile was pleasure; there was no threat in it even if moments before Zechs had not been sure if he would come out of this unscathed.

"I will keep that in mind." There was a wary regard to Zechs' tone, and if he thought that Quatre might not have made it through the war wholey sane – he was functional and influential enough so that Zechs would have kept his mouth shut, either way. Zechs was never certain how, but the conversation drifted to less dangerous things- and that was how he ended up in the stable field of the Winner mansion, admiring a host of Arabian thoroughbred endurance runners.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You startled me." Zechs said, after turning around to see Trowa leaning up against the stable wall behind him, though he seemed only to be watching. Trowa tilted his head in acknowledgement, and for a moment both his eyes were obscured and he chose, oddly, that moment to speak.

"My apologies let me… make it up to you." A smile hovered over Trowa's lips, as if he was amused by some notion that Zechs could not guess. Though it was very strange, Zechs was sure no harm was meant.

"How would you go about doing that?" Zechs asked, eyes flicking over the horses, though he heard Trowa move toward him, he did not look to the other.

"Quatre keeps a modest stable; I would have you ride with me. I do not doubt your ability to do so." Trowa stated matter of fact, there was no challenge in his tone. It took Zechs by surprise none the less; it was not often he thought he'd see the day that Trowa, so silent and watchful, would approach him for a afternoon ride. It did, none the less, have a certain appeal.

"I can…" Zechs trailed off, seeing that Trowa was walking away into the stables like some olden day great lord's horse master, he was unsure now that Trowa truly meant to invite him on a ride, perhaps he had only meant to suggest it.

"Very well then, follow me." Trowa allowed, looking back over his shoulder as if sensing that Zechs had paused, uncertain. Gladly and somewhat eager, Zechs followed, and he was aware he was watched by Trowa's keen eyes as he brushed and saddled a fine roan stallion. Zechs had the feeling that it was not often that these horses were met with other hands then Trowa's, and they were fine and steady creatures; there was no timid nature in them, no fear of touch – they were solid and willingly reliable.

For the first time, Zechs remembered the stories about Trowa, that he'd been orphaned and grown up among the traveling circus, that even among those private folk, rumors had spread that Trowa had sympathy with animals. A _way_ with them, some would say. It was what they _did not_ say that Zechs found interest in, it was the _how_ and _why _he did what he did. Zechs even now could not find a way to ask, because he felt he had to prove himself with Trowa, and maybe then Trowa would answer.

It was as they were riding out, Trowa leading with a black mare that Zechs thought of an old sang 'Death rides a pale horse'. He wondered if Trowa knew it, and what he made of it, but wondered himself what sort of man would ride a black horse in the company of a near stranger. Trowa led though, and Zechs thought only to follow, come what may.

Trowa paused in the middle of a grove; it was quiet and some distance from the main house.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Zechs asked, wary now, more so then he had been before. In space, no one could hear you scream – but in the end you were likely to be found, eventually, even if you died before then. On this green and blue Earth though, well, some men got lost and seemed to disappear into the very dirt below at death.

"I find it interesting, that one such as you, in full knowledge of what my friends and I can do, would walk willingly into our grasp and have trust to come forth without harm." Trowa's words echoed his thoughts, and it was eerie as one green eye gleamed at him in interest.

"The war is over." Zechs said firmly, even as the roan horse seemed to sense something and shied for the first time – away from Trowa, perched upon his mare and looking much like a predator, for all that he offered no gesture of coming harm.

"Grudges are not so easy to bury with the dead." Trowa near whispered and Zechs was startled, and wondered how much Trowa remembered of a past he was orphaned from, and if – in the war – he had lost someone dear that Zechs had never heard the name mentioned of. It was odd, those words, for Zechs would have sworn that during the war his intelligence had been better then that.

"Do you bare me grudge, Trowa?" Zechs asked it calmly, but he did not attempt to hide from himself his worry to what Trowa might do to him, if he decided that he was a threat that needed to be buried. He was sure he could get away, but not so sure he could flee unharmed. There was no sign of a weapon on Trowa's person, but he had been a Gundam pilot, and knew better ways of hiding things in plain sight then Zechs could begin to guess at.

"No. I, like Quatre, can put the past behind me when the future shows a different face." Trowa was softly spoken, as if not to stir the woods and disturb them. He reached out to touch reassuringly the horse under Zechs that he'd shied away, willingly and without instruction – it surprised Zechs to see and feel the horse move beneath him without command – it went to Trowa.

Zechs was within his reach, and yet Trowa did not now seem to care.

"You all baffle me." Zechs told him, shaking his head and his eyebrows drawn down with a line between them.

"I would not know what you mean." Trowa glanced up at him, head tilted, but hand still resting on the flank of the horse.

"I feel like I am being interrogated, yet I appear to have freedom to come and go as I please. How is it that I have fallen into such a trap?" Zechs asked softly, knowing the Trowa would answer, something between them had been settled and proven and put to rest.

"Do you not feel love – perhaps for brother or sister – or just that of a lover?" Trowa asked, as if he had the right and the claim to do so, and perhaps he had. Zechs had never known the other to speak so much to get a point across, he was being vague, but it was as if he wanted Zechs to come to the answer he had reached on his own, without it being said. It was, he guessed, supposed to come from his own reasoning - and not be given it simply.

"I have known such things." Zechs told him, for it felt like the right thing to do.

"Then you know why we have done what we have. We protect our own. Harm one of us, and we will see blood spilt." There was darkness in that green eye; and he _knew_ - this was simply the only warning that would be given between them. It was enough to give Zechs pause, and he chose his words with care – for if this too was a trap – of his own kind and making.

"Winner told me much the same thing; I do not know what I have done to cause such a stir among your lot to become so popular." It was careful, his words, and if he expected a simple answer this time, or even a straightforward statement, Trowa gave him only disappointment.

"I think if you consider Quatre's words, you would understand us better." Trowa patted the flank of the horse, and it snorted softly into the silence, startling Zechs for no reason that he could put his finger on. Yet if anyone else spoke to a Gundam pilot they would agree that nerves and body language played a key part, for they –like half tame animals - understood it better then words alone. Zechs noticed that now, that intent stare upon him was gone.

"I feel, oddly compelled to thank you, though I do not know what it is I am grateful for." Zechs spoke, and for a time it seemed that Trowa would not answer.

"Think nothing of it. Wufei would meet with you in that clearing with the apple trees, if you would be willing to speak with him." It was simply stated, expectant, as if there was no doubt in Trowa's mind what Zechs choice was going to be. Perhaps there wasn't and his curiosity was more obvious then he would have liked to think.

"Somehow I feel as if I must." Zechs said softly, as he climbed down off the horse, after handing the reigns over to the silent Trowa.

"Do as you will." Trowa gave him a wry smile, looking pointedly around the grove and Zechs was aware that wild land was all-around him and none knew it better then perhaps the pilots. Zechs, watching him go, taking both horses with him, then followed the sent of apple blossoms. They stood beside the grove, outside it, as if a gate. There, Wufei was waiting for him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Trowa said you would like to speak with me." Zechs felt like an intruder, so kept his voice low. Wufei sat there, his eyes closed and legs crossed, mediating, but Zechs could not help but be sure that Wufei had been aware he was there all along.

"It is true; I have a question for you." Wufei's dark eyes looked up at Zechs, from where he sat in Zech's shadow.

"Oh?" Zechs tilted his head, inviting Wufei to go on and explain.

"I matched blades with Treize before he died, I would like to know if he ever taught you something of the sword." Wufei's hands do not go to the blades at his back as he speaks, and Zechs feels a mix of pleasure that Wufei trusts him, and nervous, for Zechs has studied the skills of the Gundam Pilots one and all, and in this aspect of warfare, Wufei is better skilled.

"He did, though I am not a match in talent to either of you." Zechs takes no shame in acknowledging facts.

"With practice you may master talent." A careful smile crosses Wufei's lips, wary but serene.

"I take it you wish a duel." Zechs, after all, is no fool and can take a hint.

"You would be correct." Wufei nods as he stands, his hands still away from his sword, Zechs can't help but watch him move.

"Very well." Zechs gives a bow, and Wufei follows with a fluid movement that takes the bow and turns it into a stand with sword in hand. Zechs feels clumsy and slow in response, but he moves, and if he can't match Wufei step for step, move for move, Zechs can at the very least hold his own for a time, for a slim chance of mistake.

Moving against Wufei is like swimming against a river, with all the natural force and twists that a surface hides. Wufei uses his surroundings, the forest, and the foliage, to his advantage. His awareness of nature leaves in Zechs a feeling of bitterness. Zechs had taken in nature as something to avoid, something that thwarts a swordsman's technique –it is, Zechs knows as he moves around a tree and stumbles to find the point of a blade at his back – a mistake.

"You did not give yourself credit. You will do, I think." Wufei allows, helping Zechs to stand up straight in the midst of wilderness. His blade has been put away, and Zechs did not see where it went.

"Do for what…?" Zechs asks, off balance in his surroundings and by Wufei himself, who Zechs had felt endangered by, enough to be nearly sure that Wufei had for a few wild moments – wanted to run him though with that blade. To kill him.

"For whom, rather…" Wufei corrects himself with an acknowledging nod. Zechs had never been sure how Wufei and Heero got along; they seemed distant – yet worked smoothly together when it was called for.

"Heero…?" Zechs asks, as he must be sure.

"Yes, Duo saw him watching you last night; he has…become somewhat infatuated with you." Wufei walks away, as if saying that is all he has to say. Zechs follows, can not help but follow really. He wants to know if what Wufei is saying is real, or only what Zechs wants to hear.

"Obsession?" Zechs asks, weakly. He feels sick at the thought; Heero could be obsessed with him for any number of reasons. Zechs had overlooked a few good ones that were negative in hopes that his feelings were returned in part by Heero.

"No, I do not think he means you harm, rather the latter." Wufei corrects, knowing from Zechs tone what dark path his thoughts have gone. It feels all the same for a warning.

"Will you put your sword away now; I think you have made your point." It's a wary metaphor, and gains him a grin from Wufei. That grin is daring, playful – a challenge.

"Have I?" Wufei asks, clearly curious.

"Yes, all of you wish me to not encourage him." That's become clear enough, Quatre simple but subtle show of power and wealth, Trowa's wary ride with him, and now this dance of sword and sharper wit with Wufei. It all meant something, it hinted to his danger.

"I believe you are as dense as Heero. It surprises me, though I should have expected so, like attracts like, after all. No, Zechs, we do not wish to drive a wedge between you and us. The opposite, in fact, is true." Wufei seems not disgusted with him, but amused. Zechs thinks of Heero, and the whirlwind his day has become, from it's origins of night.

"I…don't understand." Zechs does not like to admit he doesn't know where this is going, what is happening between the pilots and the former enemy that they have ever so clearly at their web of mercy.

"I think you will, at the end...for now, go see to Duo he could explain it better then I or the others." Sure enough, when Wufei nods up a tree, there perched in its upper branches is Duo casually watching from above. Zechs stares upward in both confusion and a little bit impressed with a colony born street kid's daring, when he looks again for Wufei, he's gone.

It shouldn't surprise Zechs, despite the flare of white garb that Wufei favors, that Wufei goes so easily with the wilderness. It's like he belongs out here, where as Zechs…clearly does not.

Neither, he thinks, does Duo, but the other manages it clearly enough, and maybe better. Zechs sighs, for he's been bested more times today then he cares for, but claims up the tree, if only to see where Duo will lead this.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Have a nice dance with Wufei?" Duo asks with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows that implies more romance in a dance with death then Zechs cares to complicate.

"Duo?" Zechs comes face to face with the pilot, and finds his face turned toward the mansion – it's closer then what Zechs had thought it would be. He's both grateful and suspicious, whatever game or goal the former pilots have in mind, it's drawing to a close.

"The one and only." Duo taps the side of his head and winks, as if this is a secret.

"What is the meaning of all this? Though I haven't proof somehow my instincts tell me you are behind all this…foolery." Zechs, at this point, is very sure of it. All of what he has been though is so very playful, as if a game with masked players. Only the very tangible differing actors had kept him unstable. That he's found his footing in a tree is an irony Zechs can appreciate, even if he feels Duo planned it so.

"Hardly foolish, Zechs, I take all this most seriously." Duo tips his mechanics cap like a nod, and it shades his eyes, which are focused on the mansion as if it's a goal he's trying for but can't reach.

"I do not see how." It's Zechs annoyance that Duo isn't focusing on him that causes him to speak so, but when Duo turns to him, Zechs almost wishes he hadn't.

"Then let me enlighten you, Heero _likes_ you – shows an interest, if you will – the like of which I have not seen him take in anything that was not important to him. Last night, after our bump in, he came to me. He was on _your_ side, against me, against one of us. You do not know what his friendship means to us – he is like a brother to me – but brothers grow up and meet pretty girls and fall in love." Duo leers, and Zechs feels in danger and flattered at the very same time. There is a gun in Duo's hand, and Zechs doesn't know how it got there, where it came from, it's cold metal against Zechs chin, jaw – Zechs, breathless, moves with it.

"…or in this case, pretty _boys_." Duo whispers the words, as if they are dirty. It feels very much like a threat. If Zechs has crossed Duo with his interest in Heero, and this is a warning, Zechs off balances – in a tree – speaks, for it's all he has left.

"You are implying that he would have an interest in me…" Zechs lets his doubt show, and it stings – it _burns_ him inside that he is denying himself his own feelings. Again.

"Yap." Duo says simply and deadly, as if he knows no other way to be.

"What has this to do with everything that you – I assume – have put me through today?" Zechs swallows against the cold metal of the gun at his throat.

"Do you _love_ him?" Duo coos, and despite himself – despite the danger, Zechs stiffens, offended.

"What business of it is yours?" Zechs hisses, despite the gun in his face.

"He is as good as family to me, don't bother lying Zechs, it really is obvious to someone like me." Duo smiles at him, pleased to have stirred up this defense that Zechs didn't know he had in him.

"Yes, Duo, yes I _love_ him. Are you not satisfied now? Will you not let me be in peace?" If Duo would take the gun away, Zechs could slip away, like a dog with its tail tucked it it's belly.

"Want pie?" Duo asks, playful and serious.

"What?" He's very mad, Zechs is sure. His grin is wide and white and gapping like the jaws of death itself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zechs sees Duo begin to squeeze the trigger, and Zechs closes his eyes – he can't imagine what he said or did wrong to set Duo off – he feels the cold metal against his jaw and knows this will be over quickly.

It's hot and wet, and water.

"Got'cha." Duo whispers, in sing song. Zech can't help but react to the adrenaline rushing though his blood and body, he lunges for Duo, grips him, unbalanced they tumble out of the tree, shaken and bruised, Zechs rises above Duo underneath him.

"Hey! That's my splat gun…oh, shit…." Duo's eyes are wide and wicked as he sees the glint of metal in Zechs hands and tries to squirm away.

"Don't do anything hasty now, Zechs…." Duo warns, pleads.

"May you have many tangles…." Zechs has no mercy as he pulls the trigger and the black clad boy is drenched.

"Huh." Duo drawls, soaked on the foliage. Zechs is proud of his odd accomplishment, his own wet white hair hanging down to frame that frowning face.

"Evil?" Zechs asks cheerfully, all this buildup leading him to laugh.

"A bit much." Duo whines, jerking his head dramatically.

"I declare this a prank war!" Duo shouts out cheerfully, just as a shadow falls over them. Zechs looks up, and his heart leaps and falls, as he realizes the scowling face looks betrayed, and Zechs sees himself as he must seem, tumbling in the dirt with Duo – both wet and wrestling.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What is the meaning of this…Duo…Zechs?" Heero is careful, guarded with his words. His eyes don't meet Zechs, but fall on Duo.

"Uh, buddy, nothin' is going on, honest – we all just invited Zechs over for a nice chat about his manners, intelligence, the protection of those he cares for, found out that Mr. Sour even has the most important thing - a sense of humor, ain't that something?" Duo tucks his arms under his head, clearly intending to go no where and unashamed of his compromising position.

"Duo…" Zechs doesn't know if that's a warning or gratitude, but he must speak so he stands up even as Duo lays damply at their feet.

"Heero, I believe what this braided street rat of menace is trying to say is…they are proving me worthy of you." Zechs had hardly any time to think, but the release of tension that had building up between him and the pilots all day has fallen out with Duo's play, and it comes with a epiphany that Zechs could get used to, could learn to like.

"How…did you know I had such feelings?" Heero glances to Duo, suspicious – as he so obviously has a right to – but Zechs shakes his head and draws his attention to himself again.

"Kind of obvious when you threaten a friend about his conduct with a former enemy." Duo mutters from the dirt, rolling over to face Heero on his belly, rather then his back. If it's for his comfort or his protection, Zechs doesn't care to guess. Things are still moving swiftly – nothing is slowing down, but it's coming out to the conclusion.

"Is the perfect solider _blushing_?" Duo sing songs in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Duo…" Heero grumbles glancing away.

"He is!" Duo points out with glee, getting up from the ground in a crouch. His braid is suddenly caught by a white clad hand, and Wufei emerges from the wilderness from where he'd gone off in just as easily as he'd arrived again. Zechs has to wonder just how far he'd gone, if anywhere else at all.

"Come, Maxwell, you have played match maker long enough. It is near past your bed time." Wufei gives that braid a tug, but Duo leans into that touch, making it a caress, leaning his weight against the other pilot; his own arm curling over his comrade's shoulders. Zechs wonders if he needs the support, or if it's a trap of Duo's making, or the duel comfort the two obviously find in one another. It's obvious now that Zechs sees it, and he wonders if he was so obvious with Heero.

"Ah, come on Wufei…." Duo whines, despite his words he clutches Wufei to him closely.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Wufei drawls, teasing in his own wicked way, for Duo's cheeks turn a startling red.

"Shut up already, I'm coming, I'm coming…." Duo tosses a cheery wink with his wave, as Duo turns away to follow Wufei.

"You will be…" Trowa speaks, having silently approached from a path that Zechs can't make out from the trees. He rides the same horse, and Zechs has to wonder where his own mount went off to.

"Trowa!" Duo pretends astonishment, peeking from behind Trowa's shoulder, Quatre observes.

"I believe Duo was the one blushing…" It's a statement and true, and Duo's blush worsens for it. He looks furious and shy.

"Are they always like this?" Zechs wonders aloud in undertone, noting that Heero had drawn closer to him, to be nearer his friends or Zechs himself, Zechs does not care to guess. But his heart has it's hopes.

"Most of the time, yes...do you mind?" Heero asks with a tilted chin that does something to soften his face in a play of shadows and sunlight beneath the trees. Zechs feels his heart catch in his throat, and it's a wonder he speaks- but he can't hide his awe at what he sees in Heero.

"Not very much, no, it is somewhat heartening to hear them laugh…" But to see Heero, to be near him, and be wholly accepted by his friends – his adopted family – brothers, that was better still.

"May I…kiss you?" Heero asks, shy and sly. His eyes are wide as if he hadn't known what he'd say, or doesn't know how much Zechs wants what Heero dares ask of him.

"Yes, Heero…any time you wish." Zech's voice is husky with promise, teasing Heero nearer. The kiss is brief and warm and lush, it has the promise of everything.


End file.
